


A Twist in the Side Stories

by Madance



Series: Twisted Stories [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conflict still is a thing, F/F, F/M, Multi, Next chapter Pearl will be in it, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madance/pseuds/Madance
Summary: Side stories that happen in the same canon universe from my Pearlapis work, "A Twist in Our Story". I highly recommend you to read it before even trying to read this one. The chapters are in between the ones from the main story, as to not detract from the plot.





	A Twist in the Side Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So here is a little glimpse on Steven's interactions with Sadie and Lars. I might do other's Beach Citizens reactions in the future, but I honestly think that for now, it's all right.  
> I will update this when I feel necessary, as updating this constantly would make the main story's chapters take longer to release... And I really don't want that.
> 
> You also may have noticed that in this chapter, I didn't provide any drawing. I think that for this chapter is ok, at least. However, I think from the next chapter forward, I will be drawing for those side stories just as well... But I will draw the characters as SD versions of themselves. Which means that they will be cute and less detailed, but I rather have an easy time drawing since I don't want to spend a lot of time in the side stories. Our focus is on the "A Twist in Our Story", after all, right? =)

 

“Another shitty day…” Lars mumbled as he came through the employee’s door on the back of the Big Donut. As he passed through the room, he noticed a concerned Sadie reading what seemed to be a letter. Feigning disinterest, Lars asked. “What is that?”

“I guess an apology… Kinda.” Sadie said as she awkwardly smiled at her coworker and friend. “Apparently, Steven was here last night and he, somehow, broke the back’s door handle. He said ‘sorry’ and that he would talk to his dad about paying for any expenses. Or something like that.”

Hearing Steven’s name, Lars rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. “Oh great. That dumb dweeb just had to break in here.  I bet he wanted to sneak a few donuts to feed his imaginary Lion!”

“That seems more like your thing, Lars…” Sadie said as she laughed.

Lars gave her an offended glare. “Oh, quit it! Like I would have imaginary friends! That’s so lame!

Sadie blinked slowly and gave her friend a lazy smile. “I was talking about the donuts.”

“Gah!” Lars gulped and nervously laughed. “Y-Yeah, whatever.”

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with having imaginary friends-”

“I DON’T HAVE ANY IMAGINARY FRIENDS, DAMMIT!” The redhead teenager shouted. His companion merely chuckled and snickered at him. “Stop that!”

“Right, don’t need so worked up…” Sadie trailed off.

Then, the front door opened.

“Welcome to-”

Sadie gasped, which prompted her companion to turn his attention to the newcomer. As much as Lars had trouble ever admitting anything like it, the unidentified person that just entered the Big Donut was someone that he would begrudgingly call ‘handsome'.

Which made him feel suddenly so very inadequate in comparison.

Especially with Sadie blushing and stammering at them like a dumbass.

“W-Welcome to the Big Donut! Please tell me how I may help you?” The blonde girl stuttered at the newcomer. “I’m Sadie Miller! Are you new in Beach City?”

“Not really!” The newcomer had a smooth voice, his eyes fluttered as he glanced at the food display. “But enough of that, I was wondering if I could get… Uh… Is there anything new? I hope there is since I want to make this day special and all.”

Jealous and irritated with the familiar tone that the strange guy was using with Sadie, Lars growled at him. “Who do you think you-”

"-I will see what I can do!" Sadie quickly interrupted Lars' tirade and walked until she was standing beside the costumer. "Maybe you would like to try… Uh… The Champagne Donut?"

Giving the girl an apologetic smile, the customer shook his head negatively. "Oh, sorry. I'm not allowed to drink any alcohol. I'm underage, after all."

“HA! LAME!” Lars shouted and rudely pointed his finger at the costumer, smirking in triumph at the opportunity to make the guy look inadequate before Sadie. “Only a total loser would proudly say this. I’m not twenty-one and I drink. Why don’t you get a life?”

Instead of looking offended, the customer actually laughed at Lar's words. "Oh, Lars, you're so funny. I can't get a life since I'm already living!"

Then, the costumer made ‘finger guns’ at them. “Besides, you both know I’m thirteen.”

"What the fuck…" Lars' eye twitched. "Dude, I never even saw you before, so how the hell would I even know that?"

"Oh right, I completely forgot about it for a moment, but you both have to excuse me since yesterday was so very… Draining." The customer said as he turned his attention to both of the workers and stared firmly at them. "Guys, it's me, Steven Quartz Universe. Your old pal? I had a growth spurt yesterday."

“WHAT!” Both Sadie and Lars exclaimed in shock, which prompted Steven to awkwardly laugh and scratch his head.

"C' mon guys, I'm not that different, am I?" The dark-haired teen asked. "I mean, besides getting taller and changing my wardrobe?"

“Steven, first, you actually look a bit older than thirteen, you are more like a fifteen or something like that.” Sadie gesticulated wildly. “And you look very handsome!”

“No, he doesn’t!” Lars sneered. “You are like a total doofus! Who goes around dressed like that from their own free will? It’s freaking ridiculous!”

“Hm?” Steven looked at himself. “Ah, I didn’t have much of anything that would fit me in my wardrobe, except a few pieces, and that is, the ones that could actually stretch. Luckily for me, dad always keeps a few of his clothes back home, so I snatched a couple of them to make this.”

Pushing the redhead teenager away from Steven, - and glaring at Lars when he was about to say something rude - Sadie awkwardly laughed. “Hahaha, don’t sweat it, Steven! You gotta do what you gotta do, right?”

Steven's eyes shone, and he gave the blonde a dazzling smile. "Right!"

Sadie blushed.

Lars scoffed but was afraid of voicing it in Sadie’s presence.

"Say, Sadie, since I can't really try that Champagne Donut of yours, maybe I can get that Hotdog Donut?" Steven pointed at the poster behind the two teenagers before him. "Also, I have the money for the broken doorknob. Here."

“Oh, that was quick! Here, let me take this from you.” Sadie picked the offered money and counted it. She nodded to herself after concluding that Steven had given her the right amount. “I will get your order ready! Just wait a moment!”

Steven flashed her another beaming smile, making the girl bristle and enter the back of the store, looking for the necessary ingredients.

When she left the room, Steven turned his attention to the grumpy redhead. “Lars, you know, you should tell her how you feel.”

Lars shot a sharp look to the door where his blonde companion had disappeared to, worrying that she might come back for a moment, when that didn’t happen, he glared at Steven. “Oh, shut it. You have no idea what you’re talking about, dweeb.”

Then, Steven’s expression changed into a serious one. “You would be right about that, man, if I hadn’t someone giving me good advice on how to run my life.”

“Huh?”

"You see, Lars, Sadie won't wait for you to grow a pair to be finally honest with her, and she won't be always there to kiss you as she did in that Island we vacationed in." Steven put his hands on his pockets, half-smiling at the other teen. "Don't bother trying to deny it. If you don't try to do something when you actually have the chance to do so, someday, you will notice that you no longer have any chance with her."

Lars’ jaw slacked off, after a few seconds of Steven staring at him, the redhead jerked awake and scoffed. “And what’s that supposed to mean? Are you going to go for her and actually think that I care?!”

Steven made a small ‘oh’ shape with his mouth and giggled. “Not really. I’m not into her, but I know that she will be into someone other than you if you don’t take this leap of faith.”

Lars hesitated and, whispered unsurely. “…What if she rejects me?”

"I know that it is hard, but think like this: You will always be rejected if you don't take the chance to find out what she really feels. Only then you will have the chance to be wanted." Then, Steven gently lay one hand over Lars' shoulder. "Man up, buddy."

"…" Lars lowered his head and took a deep breath. He raised his head and smiled at the teen before him. "Thanks, dude. I will be right back. Can you wait for a moment?"

"Go ahead!" Steven said as he let Lars go to Sadie.

As Vox had suggested, he had made a difference for both of his slightly older friends.

 ** _‘I’m glad you’re heeding my lessons well, Starlight.’_** Vox soothing voice echoed in Steven’s mind. **_‘Now, when you finish talking with all the humans that have relevance in your daily activities, remember to return home to deal with Garnet and Amethyst. After that, I will give you more lessons for you to take heed.’_**

Steven muttered as silently as he could muster, even going away from where he was standing so to avoid having Lars or Sadie hearing him by accident. “Sounds difficult, but I trust you.”

At that, Vox giggled. ‘ ** _Yes, Steven… I will help you to achieve all your hopes and dreams.'_**

Yes.

Everything.

 

\---

 

Further reactions grew from shocked, envious, impressed and even pleased ones.

Honestly, Steven was just glad he had finished talking to everyone needed. He admitted that Onion reaction of merely shrugging his shoulders and of course, mumbling incoherently (as usual) creeped him out far more than the Kofi’s, who laughed and laughed at him like mad; for some unfathomable reason; until Nanefua practically kicked him out of the Fish Stew Pizza.

Really, what made him laugh so maniacally? It wasn’t like there was anything that unusual about him suddenly growing up?

 _‘Hm, on second thought, wasn't Kofi taking years of therapy due to some weird trauma, or something?'_ Steven frowned, pausing his steps. After a moment, he sighed and resumed his walk. _‘Oh, it isn't like it has anything related. Kofi has severe anxiety problems. It's not like I have anything to do with his issues. Anyway, I need to get back home. Maybe I can play Civilization II, or maybe get something on the G.O.G. Maybe I should try that Tyrian game that Connie told me about?'_

Steven smiled to himself.

Whether he knew or not, everyone in Beach City was a little wary of his sudden changes.

But honestly…

Is not like he really cares. The two reactions that actually mattered to him was his father and Connie. Which is the reason why he was stalling meeting them for a while. It needed to go perfectly. Or he wouldn’t know what to do.

 ** _‘Everything will turn out well, Starlight…’_** Vox calmed him down. **_‘Don’t worry. Now, let's go back home. I have much to teach you.’_**

“Yes… I want to learn.” He whispered.

And learn… He shall.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, sorry if it is shorter than what you might have expected. As I said, this is more like a complement to our main story. So my focus is on that.
> 
> Hm. Kofi is quite traumatized with what Pearl and Lapis caused in the past. I saw people getting sent to sanatorium's over less traumatizing events, so I understand Kofi's fear. Be sure that this will influence the Pizza's reaction(and relationships) to Pearl in the future.
> 
> In my mind, Sadie and Lars initially were both sixteen at the beginning of the show. By the fifth season, I believe they were almost eighteen. With that being said, Sadie was attracted to Steven, which provoked a jealous reaction from Lars. Don't worry, finding someone attractive doesn't mean that this person will hit on them or anything like it. Sadie loves Lars and vice versa. ~__^
> 
> I put Pearlapis and Connverse in the relationship tags because we all know that will happen. Eventually. In the main story I will do that when that part of the story arrives, all right? =D
> 
> And Vox is teaching Steven a lot of stuff. I had implied this in the main story, but I decided to be more explicit.
> 
> Anyways... I will be seeing you in the main story. Bye!


End file.
